Let me love you
by LittleChocoCream
Summary: SwayDeuce One Shot It contains yaoi (boy x boy) R-18 If you do not like just do not read. You have been warned (Sorry for my bad english ;A;)
Ok, before reading Know that it is my first fanfic yaoi lemon, I do not speak fluent English,
and I'm very bad with fanfics ...  
Do not kill me XD

It contains yaoi (boy x boy)  
R-18 If you do not like just do not read.  
You have been warned.

Breadwinners is owned by Steven Borst and Gary Doodles Nickelodeon-Viacom average. I do not own anything.  
(Only fanfic Huehue)

Another day long and fun to deliver bread.  
SwaySway and Buhdeuce finally return home and as usual Jelly receives them with many licks

Deuce: Hey hello to you too Jelly!  
Sway: bap Ok, I'm sleepy. What say we go eat some toast and then sleep?

Buhdeuce looked SwaySway and agree with a kind of sad tone He has behaved like this all week, their feelings of love for the highest duck grew more and more,  
he could not take it anymore.  
He meant what he felt ...  
but was afraid of how Sway would react.  
SwaySway had asked why he was acting that way,  
but Deuce had never said what worried much Sway.

Sway:Hey bap,why not just tell me what's going on? you're different...

Sway: Tell me please ... we're best friends Deuce: I'm...afraid...

"Deuce runs off to the bedroom"

Sway: Wait bap. fear of what?

"Sway runs after him and sits in front of him"

Sway: I do not understand, what are you afraid of?  
Deuce: I'm afraid of how you will react if I tell ...

"Buhdeuce starts crying"

Sway: Calm Buhdeuce, whatever it is I promise not to react badly and ...

The speech SwaySway It was cut when when Buhdeuce rips his shirt and begins to kiss him.  
Sway froze in shock and realizes that Deuce was kissing with tongue exploring every corner of his mouth.  
That lasted about a minute and a half until Buhdeuce had cut the kiss to both get some air.  
Sway was still there paralyzed when he was brought back to reality when Buhdeuce Sway pushed to the ground.

Sway: W-w-wait Deuce, what are you doing? Why did you kiss me?  
Deuce:It's because I love you Sway. I can no longer hide it.

SwaySway not know what to say. he felt his heart beating a mile a minute as she felt the Buhdeuce hand stroking his chest

Deuce: Are you still sleeping? How about we have fun for a while?

In fact Sway actually lost sleep, he did not even know what was going on.  
He let out a little sigh when she felt Buhdeuce playing with her nipple

Deuce: I'll take that as a yes

Buhdeuce started kissing the exposed body of his friend up and down making Sway feel excited releasing some low moans.

Deuce: Oww bap, want to hear that her sweet voice

Buhdeuce began stroking the erection of his friend and broke his tight blue shorts What made SwaySway blush heavily and drop some more loud moans

Deuce: You like that do not you?

SwaySway would be lying if he said no. He looked away feeling a little ashamed.  
What is normal because it is a little shy.

Deuce: Come on ... do not be so silent.

Buhdeuce began stroking it stronger, earning a loud moan of Sway

Sway: nnnhhgg B-buhdeuce...

Sway had never felt that.  
was something much stronger than the unhealthy obsession he had for Jenny Quackles ...  
He's a little innocent in this part.  
he did not have sexual thoughts, nor had never masturbated ...  
It was strange to him.  
His thoughts were taken away when he felt something different in his stomach and began to approach her orgasm.

"Me:Hits head on the wall oh god why?"

Sway: ah..ah Ah. D-deuce ... I'm feeling that something will come out

Deuce:Let go

Sway began to moan louder, almost shouting ...  
feeling your body warm up ...  
finally he let out a groan (or cry)  
when finally released the white,  
hot and sticky substance on hand Buhdeuce.

Deuce: You have a good taste my love.

Sway blushed stronger

Deuce: How about we go one step further now huh?

Sway shuddered. He thought "What he meant to go further?"

Sway: What do you mean by that bap?

Deuce smirked

Deuce: hehe, you will see ...

Deuce dragged SwaySway to his bed and there disbanded his clothes.

Deuce: Do not be nervous I'll be kind and loving to you.

Sway: * sigh * o-okay

Deuce began to penetrate the tight hole of Sway making him moan

"Me: oh my... XD "

Sway: arhhhg ... it hurts Deuce

Sway cried a little

Deuce: Relax Sway ... soon it will pass and you will not feel anything,only pleasure.

Soon the pain was decreasing doing Sway moan more and louder.  
Sway felt amazing. it was enjoyable and very good.

Sway: Please bap, go faster ...

Deuce: Your wish is my command.

If judging from the estimated time,  
the two were there for almost hours until finally Sway heard a moan coming from Buhdeuce.

Deuce: nnnngh I'm almost there Bap.

He began to hold on to a member of Sway again making him get close to her orgasm again.  
A few minutes later the two finally arrived, making Deuce fill Sway with his sperm and Sway all Buhdeuce belly.  
Sway stood there strong while Buhdeuce licked her fingers.

The two stood panting for a few minutes. until Sway broke the silence.

Sway: It was wonderful Deuce. I love you.

Deuce: I love you too my sweet duck. Now you do not feel anything by Jenny right?

Sway: No,no more

Buhdeuce could not be happier.  
The two finally tired and slept embraced.

OK this was my first fic yaoi lemon (and my first fic ever made)  
I know Sway combines more like seme than uke but I like him as uke o3o catch light in the criticism and comments


End file.
